


Nobel Prize for the Best Nose Ever

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Juho wins a Nobel Prize.
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho & Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Nobel Prize for the Best Nose Ever

They had just announced his name and he moved through the dark backstage, towards the bright lights and loud cheers. His chest swelled with pride as he heard them chanting his name. 

_ Zuho _ !  _ Zuho _ !  _ Zuho _ !

He jogged up the steps and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. The loud cheers shook the stage and it felt that if he wasn't careful he might fall off from the raucous cheering.

Juho laughed delightedly at the crowd, waving and smiling, joy pouring from every orifice of his body. The announcer handed him his Nobel prize while telling him "Congratulations".

He reached the microphone, clearing his throat. He then began to speak.

"Everyone, it is such an honour to be here today, and to be holding this award in my hands. Never had I imagined actually receiving an award like this, but here I am, having achieved my dream and I don't even know where to start.” He let out a sob, touched to tears. “I'll start with my thanks to my parents, because without them I surely wouldn't have such an amazing nose today. And I'd also like to give thanks to SF9 and Fantasy, who've always complimented my nose and shown me how amazing an asset it is. And lastly- OW-"

"Yah, Juho. I need to have a shower, get out."

Juho pouted at Seokwoo, rubbing at the spot where the other had snapped him with a towel. He was standing in their small dorm bathroom, and had been daydreaming and acting it out in the mirror after his own shower before Seokwoo had rudely interrupted.

"That hurt!" he stated, but Seokwoo had already stepped into the shower and he decided to skedaddle, not wanting to see that.

Juho went back to his daydream; happy to pretend he was clutching the Nobel Prize for Best Nose Ever in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my drafts for forever. I didn't sleep well last night so I decided to finish and post this! Please lmk if you enjoyed it! ❤


End file.
